


Into this world we’re thrown

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cigarette Smoking, Daddy Kink, M/M, OOC, Rough Oral Sex, Scar, Surprise Kissing, Will You Slut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *原背景杜肯x原背景威尔*这是没有汉尼拔的美好世界（也没有原剧的女主，大概？）———————————梗概：他喜欢这个杀手粗暴的行为，这么说吧，威尔从不觉得自己这种人值得被温柔体谅，杜肯愿意毫无芥蒂地粗暴对他，对他而言是更方便。
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Kudos: 6





	Into this world we’re thrown

此刻他只有一个想法，和面前的杜肯•维玆拉一样，脑子只有一个想法。他走近去，踏上最后一级台阶，打量着站在门后的男人，对方看起来迟疑不定，“你知道我会来，是吗？”威尔没有空感慨他们两个的心有灵犀，“你现在除了让我进去，就只有 ** **拒绝我**** 这一个选择。”

当然他不会拒绝威尔的，他连一看就知道是有鬼的路边女人都没有拒绝，但威尔并不是很肯定杜肯的想法，尤其他太唐突了，“我刚刚才到家，柴还没烧起来，”杜肯侧过身子让出一条路，“房子里会有点冷。”

“我现在不是很关心那个。”威尔抱着手臂穿进间隙里，在杜肯的身前停留了一下。

杜肯的视线跟在威尔后面，他关上门，把风雪堵在外面，顺手额外把正厅的另一盏吊灯打开，但黄色的钨丝灯发出的光还是可视度很差。也许是因为他只有一只眼睛了的缘故，对光线感受不那么强了。威尔在沙发上坐下，看见窗边那个小小的古董电视机在播放一部他没看过的老电影，杜肯没来得及按下暂停，它就这么不管不顾地自己播放着。

威尔把自己的外套脱在沙发上，转过头看着靠近来的杜肯把旁边桌子上堆着的牛皮纸袋扫到一边去些，他照旧穿着那件高领的竖条纹深灰色毛衣，就好像他只有这一件毛衣，不过在这种偏僻镇子，估计也买不到什么新潮的衣服，不过威尔不介意，在服饰品味上他自己也是半斤八两。

壁炉的柴烧得滋啦响，带来的热度足以避寒，杜肯在威尔沙发旁边的床上坐下，用左手无聊地打磨握拳的右手，一声不吭，他看起来急切地想做什么，但他却不知道该怎么做，威尔看着这只发呆的棕熊觉得有些好笑。

“我想你是不介意和男人做爱了，”威尔最后试探道，“给你最后把我赶出去的机会。”

“我不需要这个机会，我需要你留下。”杜肯站起身，朝他走过来。这是可以心神意会的，他们都为了同一件事待在这里，既然如此，没有必要继续磕磕巴巴下去。

威尔抿了一下嘴，脱掉自己的毛衣，然后又利索地脱掉裤子，这时候杜肯把他推倒在沙发上，他宽阔的身材遮盖了光线，让威尔感觉眼前忽然一片漆黑，“我闻到杜松子酒的味道，杜肯，我还闻到了枪油。”威尔枕着杜肯压在他耳边的一只手说。

这大概是他前一个小时在那间酒馆里碰到的气味，“你有几件一样的毛衣？你的眼罩有替换吗？”威尔的双手从腰间伸进他的毛衣里，向上带起来，路径中威尔摸到不少属于伤痕的坑洼和突出，这会他迫不及待想看看杜肯的赤身裸体。

“不是一样的。”杜肯没有在狡辩，这是事实，他不等威尔，自己把毛衣脱掉丢到地上，衣服底下什么也没穿，倒不觉得亲身的衣服扎人。威尔解开杜肯的皮带，从他裤袋的鼓鼓囊囊里掉出来半包烟，软塌塌，被挤压得稀烂，威尔不知道自己刚才为什么没在杜肯身上闻到烟味，他把那包烟摸出来。

杜肯拽开威尔的旧衬衫，一粒扣子的线就这么拉了出来，差一点就崩到一边去了，他知道威尔在偷他的烟，但他没管威尔的小动作。当威尔解开他的皮带后他直接把裤子连着内裤丢在一边，阴茎袒露在威尔的胸脯上，如果他的胸像女人那样美，他就还有些好戏做了。威尔瞄了一眼它，抬了一眼眉毛，有点庆幸也有点失望，威尔还以为他这种人连这私处都能有刀疤。

他的膝盖往前挪了一些，龟头抵在威尔的下巴，“舔它。”杜肯抓起威尔耳边的头发，让他的脸抬起来，威尔下意识挣扎了一下，手推着杜肯的大腿退了些。

但很快威尔就乖巧地含住嘴边的那块肉，舔舔又用手握住慢悠悠地带了两下，他不是太擅长这件事，像个被拿走帽子里的钱而迷惑不解的乞丐似的，吸着手里的这根东西，相当轻易就能让杜肯失去耐心。他拍了拍威尔的脸颊让他停下，威尔擦了一下嘴角，没等他因此说些什么玩笑话，杜肯重新把他的鸡巴刺进了他的嘴里。

那玩意在他嘴里横冲直撞，完全没有任何章法可言，如果要说的话，杜肯绝对是威尔接触过的最糟糕的炮友之一，即不懂得照顾人，也没有耐心。威尔感觉自己头皮略痛，咽喉里被戳得很不舒服，他努力适应阴茎在舌根后面乱闯的呕吐感，口水则从间隙里没完没了地流出来，弄脏他的下巴和脖子，但他喜欢这个杀手粗暴的行为，这么说吧，威尔从不觉得自己这种人值得被温柔体谅，杜肯愿意毫无芥蒂地粗暴对他，对他而言是更方便。

直到威尔呜咽着挣扎，杜肯才停下手的动作，不再拿威尔的嘴自慰，威尔盯着自己嘴边的这根阴茎，看起来它还才半勃着，不够充血、发硬，但也足够让人忍不住咽一口，“你想的话，你可以直接插进来，我来之前做好了准备，”威尔喘了好几口气，“你想怎么做都可以……”

不过威尔觉得，他不说，杜肯也会任意妄为的，不过他没什么怪异的性癖，充其量就是粗暴了一点。这么想这位杀手也是够单纯的。杜肯从沙发上下来，正对着支着手臂起身的威尔，“现在你明白如何做口活了？”他问威尔。

“我想我明白了，”威尔凑到对方的腹部，手抓了一下囊袋，舌头从这里直接向上舔到顶端，阴茎在他的动作下偏移，他坏心思地飞快用牙齿衔住它，重新含住，往深处吸了一小口，“我明白，我应该要更努力舔它，吸它，用舌头缠住它，就像我是爸爸该死的小男孩。”

_我不会跟比我爸爸还老的男人做爱。_ 杜肯还记得那个月黑风高的晚上发生了什么，事实上他现在对他是如何解决掉那桩麻烦的已经没多少印象，他记得自己光溜溜地趴在雪地里有多冷静，但他不记得其他的事情。他必须假装已经忘掉他每一次杀人的记忆，这样他才能在最后的人生里苟且下去。不过他还记得那个女人，因为她的挑衅有点把他惹急了。

比起那个女人，威尔比她年纪大多了，杜肯推测，所以威尔没有说类似的话，因为杜肯没有比他的爸爸更老，而是跟他爸爸差不多大。该死的，到了这个年纪总是避免不了这样的事情。杜肯有点烦躁，皱着眉头抚摸着威尔的颧骨，指腹上的茧子粗糙，磨得威尔很舒服，他看着他阴茎的龟头戳着威尔脸颊上的肉凸出一块，又被威尔着急地含回舌头上。

阴茎在威尔的口腔完全勃起了，威尔用手撸着它的根部，但明白自己只是被这样口交和撸管并不会让对方射出来，而杜肯也并不想不顾威尔自己去，“好男孩，”杜肯学着进入他的角色，“爸爸应该怎么奖励你？”

“我想知道爸爸的鸡巴可不可以操坏我。”威尔脸颊绯红，本是因为口交换不上气而导致，但现在还多了一些羞耻心的缘故。他忍不住玩耍，既然杜肯并不反感。

“我会告诉你。”

威尔没有想到杜肯把他从沙发上抱了起来，他在空中感到不安了一会，下意识就像一只被提起来的猫那样抓住了杜肯的手臂，然后他被放在床上，杜肯脱掉他系松紧带的裤子，把他翻过来按在被子上。威尔闻到干巴巴的棉的气味，有些旧，拇指指头这时候伸进了他的后穴里，威尔配合地抬起臀部，手指揉摁了几下才拿出来。

他抓着被套的薄布，忽然阴茎就挤了进来，和他印象里一样又大又厚，威尔几乎僵住了，嘴里小小地呻吟出声，而后面杜肯始终在推进，他每开拓一截便全拔出来，再继续往里面插，似乎想慢慢弄清楚男人的小穴能够容纳到什么程度，“全部进来，我可以的，直接……”威尔在几番蹂躏里无所适从，“操我，粗鲁地操我，爸爸……”

没记错的话威尔并不知道他有一只耳朵完全失聪，基本上是什么也听不见，所以杜肯没有听清威尔具体在说些什么，但他猜测是在催促他加把劲，他不是不想，但威尔实在太紧了，该死，男人的身体可没有女人那么好的包容性，杜肯可没想那么多，他以为威尔真的准备好了。

威尔觉得有些难受，他摇了摇屁股主动往里面塞，欺骗自己如果全部塞进去就会舒服一点，杜肯的大手箍住了自己的两页臀瓣，一决把剩下的长度干脆全捅进去了，“呃啊……”威尔忍不住收了一下内壁，吸得鸡巴都要射了，体质差的人估计插进去没两分钟就会射个干净，还好杜肯不是。

“好男孩，全都进去了。”杜肯用力挺了一下，手掌拍打了威尔的屁股，肌肉鼓了起来，还落下一个绯红的痕迹，威尔倒吸一口凉气，杜肯又打了他的屁股一巴掌，像恼羞成怒的家长教训不听话的小孩子那样，但威尔没做错什么事，这纯粹是他觉得好玩。老男人也会玩心大发吗？是的，毕竟手里的这家伙这么可爱。

“求你了，爸爸，动一动……你答应了的，”威尔努力向后看，“我是你的好男孩，不是吗？”

没等到回答，和往常一样，身为语言笨蛋杜肯不懂得如何回答才合适，所以直接用行动说话。威尔感觉自己的脑袋被压进被子里，有些窒息，他挣扎了一下，随即便感觉到杜肯胸膛上偏硬卷毛略微碰着他的后背，“试着别叫的太大声。”他的嘴唇擦着威尔的耳朵说。

然后他稍微立起来了些，双手压住威尔散在两侧的手，指头穿进威尔手指的间隙里，温柔得不太像是杜肯•维玆拉，威尔吞了一口唾沫，在呼吸时紧了一下屁股，没想到杜肯猛地开始凶狠地操干他了，威尔下意识想用手卡住自己的嘴，但他的双手被一个名叫杜肯•维玆拉的家伙禁锢了，于是他只能强忍着，咬着牙，又咬着下嘴唇，当阴茎来来回回磨蹭他的前列腺时，威尔逐渐开始感到快感，忍不住呜咽了出来，“ _试着别叫的太大声_ ”，威尔还记得耳边的话，他最好乖乖听从。

杜肯感觉得到那个小洞死死咬着他的下体，简直要命，威尔在有着干燥气味的被褥里轻微挣扎着，没有察觉自己没闭紧的嘴流出的口水沾湿了布料。这一定是在开玩笑，他干的太狠了。威尔想挣脱杜肯的禁锢好跑路，但又完全不想动弹，因为他再不高潮他就要骂娘了。

G区被往复摩擦着，而龟头毫不犹豫地顶撞着它，一次又一次，速度快得完全没给威尔反应的时间，眼前一片模糊，睫毛湿漉漉的，粘住时让眼睛很不舒服，想要抹一把，但现在除了爽他什么也意识不到，以至于自己射出来的一瞬间他甚至还在抱怨为什么这么快，他都还没摸过自己的鸡巴呢。

刚刚威尔绞得紧，这家伙去的也太快了，他想起他的体检医生说过的话，“这么爽吗？”杜肯伏下来，沉重而滚烫的呼吸在威尔的肩膀上，似乎要烫伤了它，那根停在身体里的感觉让威尔发软，但杜肯冷淡的语气却让他精神抖擞。有话直说，威尔比他上过的任何一个女人都要高潮的快，这是男人的特性还是威尔本人的特性？

“爸爸……”威尔不知道自己是不是该为自己的行为道歉，但那会不会太怪了？

杜肯没有理会他即将说出口的歉意，他拔出他的阴茎，而威尔满脸懵懂地爬起来，略带警惕地看着杜肯，把自己肚皮上粘上的一些精液抹开，“我好像把你的床弄脏了。”下一秒威尔就被抓住腿拽了过来，屁股顶在阴茎上。

“反正我也不大习惯睡在上面。”杜肯把他的大腿推开，龟头挨着后穴挤进去一些。

“你有打火机吗？”威尔瞧了一眼一边地上的裤子。

“等下去拿。”杜肯重新把阴茎撞了进去，威尔的身体没之前那么紧张了，但是更好用了，无所谓，威尔懒得管，任由杜肯没心没肺地操干他，尽管他现在比起性交更想要抽根烟、喝杯水或者干脆好好睡一觉。

比起之前，杜肯这次动得温柔多了，虽然还是很快，但动作轻一些，这会不会本末倒置了？在威尔呜咽的间隙杜肯出其不意提了问，“你出现在 _那里_ 是意外吗？”他在暗示。

“你终于问了，”威尔笑着把额前的头发捋到后面去，摸到自己的汗，“我还以为你不会问了。”

“我很倒霉，非常地。”

在挨干的时候讨论严肃的生死问题，威尔倒是适应良好，“杜肯，我说出来你肯定不信……我经常撞上别人行凶的现场，这可以是抢劫、盗窃……嗯，强暴，也可以是谋杀……从我出生开始我就和这些罪恶相伴，”威尔揉了一下右眼，“有人说过这是天赋……哈，但我不会这么认为……永远都不会。”

这种天赋听起来真像是上帝，每个人都希望自己作奸犯科的时候没有任何目击者，以为这样可以骗过上帝，然而威尔的这种能力就像全知全能的上帝将他的眼睛布置在每一个黑暗角落。不过杜肯并不觉得被威尔捕捉到犯罪现场羞愧，也许很久以前他的羞耻心、良心和人性都已经被埋进了坟场，还是他自己给它立的墓碑。

“难怪。”杜肯抓着威尔的腰用力往里面挺了几下，不讲道理地射在里面。真是毫无情趣，威尔觉得他像是个飞机杯，但他很少抱怨这类事。

男人心满意足地脱离了他的身体，下床去拾起他的裤子，在口袋里摸出一个打火机，丢在威尔的肚子上，“我感觉……你好像没多惊讶。”威尔把它摸到手，在空中打了一响，小小的火苗没有吸引杜肯的注意力。

威尔不知道什么时候把从杜肯那偷的烟夹在了耳朵上，现在他终于能把它取下来，点燃，插进嘴里叼住，“你不肯吻我，那我只好吻你的烟了。”他开玩笑说。

“你一点也不害怕我。”杜肯坐上床，背靠在两个叠起来的枕头上，他打量着威尔，而威尔故意把双腿搭在杜肯的腿上。

“我没有觉得必要。害怕你？害怕你对我下杀手吗？我一点也不，我倒希望我能死了，”威尔把烟灰直接抖在床单上，然后爬过来，趴在杜肯的肚子上，“我杀死过一个人。我杀他，因为这样他就不会杀更多人。那太冲动了，但我不后悔。”

“你真的不后悔，就不会说你太冲动。”杜肯的语言比他想的要精辟，这让威尔不爽地撅了一下嘴，吸了口烟。

威尔支起自己的上身，张开腿坐在杜肯身上，“你为什么杀他？——不对，这是个没趣的问题，”威尔把空闲的右手伸到身后，摸起杜肯半软的阴茎来，“说实话，我从没想过一个杀手会藏在玩偶服里面，杜肯，手上拿着红色的氢气球……我想想，那是一只泰迪熊吗？”

杜肯沉默着，点燃一支烟，“希望你没有给议员的儿子留下终生心理阴影，”威尔重新把那根放进身体里，没什么压力就坐了下去，把阴茎埋进屁股里，“你看起来没什么负罪感……我打赌这种事你一定做过很多次了。”

他以极其缓慢的速度上下抬起屁股，“如果我不是你湖对面的邻居，你会在当时把我一起杀死吗？”威尔问，但似乎他根本不在乎答案是什么，只是用身体戏耍着杜肯，而这男人根本没有理会他，威尔有些恼怒地把烟灰抖在对方的胸上。

那根阴茎在身体里重新变硬了，威尔用手指扫开他胸上的烟灰，顺手摸了摸他下巴上的灰色胡茬，“这取决于你有没有学会煮冬日咖啡。”杜肯的手挪到威尔的屁股上扶住他。

“我没看出来这两者有什么关系。”威尔有了稳定动得更有余力了些，他屁股还含着阴茎，上身却趴了下来，他亲吻杜肯的下唇，被他腭上的胡子扎得发笑，他让杜肯想起了那只还没带熟的三十美刀的小狗，它曾经舔过他的下巴。

“如果我醒着我就不会失手杀了你。”杜肯在间隙坦陈道，对于这个意味深长的回答威尔选择暂不过问，趁机把舌头钻进老男人的嘴里，苦涩得像烟草，比烟草还辛辣，继杜肯可以瞧不起威尔的口活之后，威尔也有了可以瞧不起杜肯的事情，那就是接吻，尤其是伸舌头的那种。

杜肯不明白为什么既然威尔擅长接吻，为什么还可以把口活做的那么糟糕。他真不擅长接吻，威尔在心里想，“我猜，你也会做噩梦，是吗？”威尔问，“是关于你的眼睛的吗？”

杜肯稍微有些在意这一点，他把还剩半截的烟丢到床头的一个空的纸盒子里。想不到他也会吃零食。威尔最后抽了一口烟，然后也把烟头掷了进去。他含着一口烟再一次吻上去，屁股也耸动起来，威尔能闻到杜肯头发上的气味，在耳朵后面一点，苦烟草、干燥的木头和杜松子酒的味道。

“嗯……那就下次再聊。”

他虽然这么说，但压根是个烟雾弹，到吻结束的时候，他的眼罩被粗鲁地揭开了，杜肯猛地抓住威尔的手腕，将他反制在自己的身下，威尔心跳变得很快，但是表情保持着镇静，“威尔。”杜肯皱着眉头。

眼皮上长有一道疤，红的，还有些发紫，但没有眼球的凸起，眼球被摘除了以至于看起来非常吓人，威尔咽了一口唾沫，抬起胳膊，手指从他深凹眼眶下，脸颊上的那道长长的痕迹划过去，“不如我们现在预约一下聊天的时间。”威尔柔和地挣脱杜肯已经渐渐松开的束缚。

杜肯没有答应。他把脸埋进威尔的肩窝里，胡茬让人痒痒的，威尔用手抱住他的脖子，忍受着身体被阴茎刺入的一瞬间的不适，“杜肯，你又不是剧院魅影。”他嘀咕着，发觉杜肯的后背上也遍布伤痕，那些愈合后的小疙瘩有些灼人。

老男人一言不发地操着他，威尔则有耐心地探索着对方身上的不计其数的伤疤，一个人怎么会得到这么多伤疤？威尔无法想象，一个得到这么多伤疤的人怎么还能活下来？还能活到现在，用这么大的力气操他？

威尔的手指从杜肯后脑勺的头发穿进去，像把顺的动物毛反向捋乱，他的头发有点潮，威尔闻到明显酒味，“谁把杜松子酒倒在你头上了？”威尔笑着问，“他还活着吗？”

“死了。”杜肯闷闷地回答。

一些精液射在他的身体里，威尔呜咽着颤抖，阴茎拔出他的身体时带出一些残余，杜肯用拇指指腹揉了揉穴口，把精液糊开，刮在威尔的大腿内侧，威尔哼哼着让杜肯从自己身上起开，他真不想承认自己比一个五十岁的老人体力差。

“你床一团糟了，”威尔感觉得到自己的下身也一团糟，他需要去洗个澡，回自己家洗，“今晚你准备睡沙发吗？”

杜肯瞄了一眼床上的湿润的污渍，“或者你也可以睡到我家去，”威尔耸了一下肩膀，“你不怕我半夜杀了你的话。”

“应该要问你自己怕不怕我那样做。”

“我不怕， _从来_ 都不。”

****END** **

**Author's Note:**

> 因为赶着在情人节发把剧情部分压缩在对话里了，情人节就由我来给大家发CP粮了。  
> 感谢你看到最后！
> 
> 不过反正没人在乎剧情吧）


End file.
